Oh nein, nicht schon wieder so eine!
by Gabilileinchen
Summary: Real Life Meets Mittelerde. Sie ist dort und trifft die Gefährten. Irgendwer muss die armen ja mal aufklären, wieso ständig Leute bei ihnen auftauchen. Nun das das gerade sie ist.


_Anmerkungen: Irgendwer muss doch den armen Gefährten mal erklären, wieso ständig irgendwelche Leute auftauchen. An alle Fanfcitionschreiber- Bitte nicht böse seinHundeblick aufsetzDiese Geschichte spukte mir seit Ewigkeiten im Kopf und wollte jetzt raus. Ich nehm mich ja selber mit auf die Schippe. Reviews übrigens sehr erwünscht. Die Geschichte birgt übrigens noch ein kleines Geheimnis- Anreiz zum Lesen.(Hihi)_

**"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder so Eine!"**

Vor dem Schlafengehen wiederholte sie jeden Abend ihr Mantra _"Ich will nach Mittelerde"_, bis die Müdigkeit sie übermannte. Und so entschlummerte sie auch an diesem Abend.

Etwas rüttelte sie an ihrer Schulter. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen. Das Gesicht welches besorgt über ihrem hing, brauchte einige Sekunden um von ihrem Hirn verarbeitet zu werden.  
Kinnlanges, gewelltes, leicht fettiges und vor Blut und Schmutz triefendes Haar, stechend majestätische, helle, forschende Augen, markante Nasen- und Wangenknochen, leicht verkniffener Mund, wie nach Jahren der Entbehrung, Wettergegerbte Haut und einen Dreitagebart, der das Grübchen im Kinn aufregend hervorhob- Eindeutig eine solche Person gehörte nicht zu ihrem Bekanntenkreis. Was also machte dieser Mann an ihrem Bett.  
Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick auf den Körper, der zu dem Gesicht gehörte, schweifen. Kräftig, muskulös, Kleidung aus Leder und groben Stoffen, recht schmutzig, zerrissen und blutig, die Hände neben ihren Schultern auf dem Erdboden aufgestützt- auf dem Erdboden!

Langsam kam die Erleuchtung in ihr vernebeltes Gehirn. Die leuchtend silberne Kette um seinen Hals bestätigte ihren Verdacht.  
"Guten Morgen, Aragorn", grüßte sie den Waldläufer.  
Erschreckt wich dieser ein Stück von ihr zurück. Das nahm die Gesellschaft hinter ihm zum Anlass etwas näher zu rücken. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht betrogen. Wo sonst traf man auf einen Waldläufer, einem alten Mann mit langem Bart und großen Hut, einem missmutigen Kerl, der dem Waldläufer ähnelte, allerdings eine purpurne Tunika und einen runden Schild trug, einem Zwerg mit Rüstung, Bart und Axt, vier kleine Wuschelköpfe, von denen einer recht gehetzt wirkte und einen extrem Gutaussehenden, schlanken, blonden Elben. Sie war in Mittelerde.

Aragorn rang noch immer um seine Fassung, also begann Gandalf zu fragen.  
"Woher kennt ihr seinen Namen, Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr hier?"  
Diese Zauberer sind immer so unverschämt direkt. Sie setzte ihren "Ich bin doch so ein süßes, kleines Mädchen, ich kann doch nicht böse sein" - Blick auf und antwortete ganz unschuldig:  
"Gandalf, wieso sollte ich eure Namen nicht kennen, schließlich seid ihr bei uns berühmt. Wenn ich den Fanfictions glauben kann, müsstet ihr doch mittlerweile schon genügend von meiner Sorte getroffen haben? Besonders ein gewisser Elb!"  
Der besagte Elb wirkte schon die ganze Zeit recht bleich, doch bei ihren letzten Worten wurde er noch ein Stück weißer.  
"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder so Eine!", hauchte er verzweifelt.

"Ihr kennt dieses schamlose Weibsbild. Klärt uns auf, was hat es mit ihr auf sich. Ist sie von Sauron geschickt?", meldete sich Boromir zu Wort.  
Mit schamlos meinte er wahrscheinlich ihr leichtes Nachtgewand, es war schon seit Tagen eine Hitze zu Hause. Dieses zeigte mehr als das es verdeckte. Trotzig streckte sie sich verführerisch.  
"Ein Gentleman hätte mir ja schon längs seinen Umhang zur Bedeckung gegeben!"  
Daraufhin wurde sie von acht Umhängen aus acht Händen überhäuft. Der beleidigte Boromir zog eine Schnute.

Sie wickelte sich in den Umhang von Legolas ein, welcher in halbwegs in ihrer Größe war und noch nicht ganz so stank. Dieser, von den fragenden Blicken seiner Mitreisenden durchbohrt, versuchte stockend zu erklären:  
"Ähh, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen. Schon seit Jahren tauchen immer wieder solche Mädchen in Düsterwald oder Lorien auf, die aus einer ...ähh anderen Welt kommen. Nach einer Weile finden sie den Weg nach Hause. Aber fragt mich bitte nicht was Fänfikschjens sind, das weiß ich auch nicht."  
Die fragenden Blicke ließen vom armen Legolas ab und kehrten zu dem seltsamen Mädchen unter dem Baum zurück. Diese hatte ein erschreckendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
"Sie macht mir Angst", wisperte Frodo.  
"Kleiner, ich tu dir doch nichts. Trotz dieser ganzen Misere wirst du sogar fast ganz gesund rauskommen.", tröstete sie ihn.  
"Ihr wisst von unseren Auftrag", fragte der Waldläufer, der endlich seine Fassung wiedergefunden hatte.  
"Na klar. Beinahe alle bei uns wissen was ihr so treibt. Der Herr Tolkien hat eine Trilogie nur über euch geschrieben, und wer zu faul zum Lesen war, hat wenigsten die Filme von Peter Jackson gesehen. Und dann gibt es ja auch noch genügend Leute, die in Fanfictions euer weiteres Schicksal bestimmen, mehr oder weniger."  
"Bücher.Filme.Fanfictions- Was sind Fanfictions?", wollte der verwirte Gandalf wissen.

So fing sie an zu erklären:  
"Fanfictions sind Geschichten, die weitergehend zu schon geschriebenen Büchern oder schon gedrehten Filmen von Laien geschrieben werden, die sich in diesen Fantasiewelten ihre Zeit vertreiben. Es gibt verschiedene Welten zu denen Fanfictions geschrieben werden, ich glaube beinahe jedes Buch und jeder Film der Fantasy und Science Fiction wurde mit Fanfiction bereichert. Die Autoren der Geschichten stört das reichlich wenig. Eine hatte sogar gesagt_(Marion Zimmer Bradley- Zitat nur nacherzählt)_

"Natürlich habe ich nichts gegen Laiengeschichten. Sie ermöglichen mir sogar Geschichten aus meiner eigenen Welt zu lesen, ohne dass ich mir die Mühe machen muss selber zu schreiben.".

Und seit die Filme gezeigt wurden schreiben jetzt immer mehr Fanfictions. Es gibt auch verschiedene Arten. Ein Teil erzählt die Vorgeschichte oder das Leben danach, soweit es das gibt von auch und anderen Personen, denen ihr noch begegnen werdet. Der nächste Teil verändert eure Reise ein wenig, indem andere Personen oder zusätzliche Personen mitreisen und nun der dritte Teil, dass sind halt die Leute, die ganz unbedarft plötzlich in Mittelerde landen und nicht wissen wie und wo. Die Geschichten werden für die eigenen Träume genutzt. Es wird halt der Kerl, der dem Schreiberling am meisten gefällt verführt."

Boromir wurde hellhörig:  
"Stopp, mal Stopp: Verführt. Wer wird denn am meisten verführt."  
Ein eifriges Nicken von den anderen der Reisegesellschaft. Sie wusste es, Kerle hatten immer so einen Vergleichsdrang, wer der bessere sei.  
"Nun, wenn ihr das wissen wollt. Gandalf ist den meisten zu alt und zu mysteriös um ihn zu verführen."  
Der Besprochene seufzte erleichtert. Wie sollte er ein junges Mädchen befriedigen, außerdem gefielen ihm die Junge einfach besser.  
"Gimli und die Hobbits sind einfach zu süß und niedlich und außerdem etwas klein für Menschen. Nun gut sie kommen an gewisse stellen, von denen man noch nicht wusste dass es sie gibt."  
"Süß und niedlich!", mischte sich der Zwerg ein, "Wieso ist ein Zwerg süß und niedlich?".  
Beleidigt grummelte er weiter in seinen Bart. Den Hobbits schien die Bezeichnung nichts auszumachen. Sie hatten doch fast jeder eine Freundin und Braut, die zu Hause auf sie wartete. Betrügen wollten sie sie ja nicht.  
"Nun Boromir ist ein Fall für sich. Er ist einfach zu ruppig. Aber manchmal bekommt er doch eine Frau ab. Meisten ist es aber eine aus Gondor."  
Boromir war übrigens sehr gut in Schnute ziehen, scheinbar seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, der er auch diesmal wieder sehr gern nachging.  
"Nun, Aragorn, unseren Lieben, ist für viele der Lieblingswaldläufer Nummer eins. Stark kräftig, majestätisch, geheimnisvoll und zum Teufel auch treu. Er ist schließlich an Arwen vergeben und fast keine will für einen Ehestreit verantwortlich sein. Bleibt also nur noch der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Elben haben ja schon immer eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf Menschen. Und hier haben wir doch ein Prachtexemplar. Schlank, kräftig, weiches Haar- ein Traum von einem Mann"  
Schmachtend sah sie ihm in die Augen. Er wurde immer röter und die anderen konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen witzelte Aragorn:  
"Legolas, unser Herzensbrecher"  
Dieser wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken. Er hatte es doch gewusste. So Eine brachte immer Ärger. Doch sie fuhr weiter fort zu erzählen. Was für peinliche Geheimnisse aus seinem Leben wollte sie denn noch ausplaudern.

"Das Gute momentan ist: Ich habe hier volle Gewalt über meine Umgebung, so und ihr stört mich jetzt."  
Verwirte acht Augenpaare verschwanden plötzlich und sie war endlich mit Legolas alleine. Aufreizend ließ sie den Umhang wieder von ihren Schultern gleiten und wissend, dass ein männlicher Körper immer gleich auf so etwas reagierte.

Sie hatte eine sehr spaßige Nacht.

Als er aufwachte fand er sich am Rastplatz wieder, wo sie am letzten Tag gerastet hatten. Die anderen Reisegefährten schienen sich an nichts mehr zu erinnern, als ob der Tag nicht stattgefunden hätte. Wohlweislich verschwieg Legolas seinen Traum.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und war wieder in ihrem Bett. Wohlig ließ sie die letzte Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren. Ein Glück, dass nicht nach ihrem Namen gebohrt wurde. Die Kerle dachten auch wirklich, sie wäre noch hinter diesem ollen Ring her. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sofort Stahl oder Mithril zu schmecken bekommen. Glücklicherweise war auf die männliche Unbesonnenheit Verlass. Ihr war es egal, ob die nun den Ring zerstören oder nicht, sie hatte ja noch viele andere Welten. Als Sauron hatte man es aber trotzdem nicht immer leicht.


End file.
